The New Teacher
by PeetaIsOnFire
Summary: "Katniss Everdeen, 17 ans, étudie dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de Panem. Elle vient d'entrer en terminale. Que se passera-t-il quand un certain Mr. Mellark fera son entrée en tant que nouveau professeur de langue dans son école ?" Katniss/Peeta. (C'est un AU)
1. Chapitre 1 - La rentrée

Hey !

Me voilà enfin. J'écris ma **première** fanfiction ! C'était pas prévu, mais je me suis dit pourquoi pas après tout. ;)

J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira.

 **Disclamer** : Hunger Games et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Merci à Suzanne Collins !

* * *

6H33 Précisément. Aujourd'hui, je reprend les cours.. Après 2 mois de vacances, je ne cache pas que l'idée de retourné en cours me met vraiment en colère, mais cette année, je rentre en terminale. Ce qui veut dire que l'année prochaine, je serai diplômée, Enfin !

Je me décide finalement à me lever. En descendant je croise ma petite soeur, Primrose. Elle a 12 ans, et est tout le contraire de moi. Elle est ravie de reprendre les cours, en voyant ma motivation, elle essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. Mais ça ne me convainc pas tellement. Prim à toujours été la petite fille modèle, celle qui faisait toujours tout à la perfection. Je l'adore, mais malgré tout je viens souvent à me demander si elle est bien ma soeur.

Je prends mon déjeuner, puis me dépêche d'aller me préparer. Je déteste le début d'année. Je suis en train de me coiffer quand de loin j'entends la sonnerie de mon portable, je cours dans ma chambre et le trouve sur ma table de chevet. Je reponds, c'est Johanna.

" **\- Katniss ! Tu sais qu'on t'attends, t'es en train de faire quoi là ?** Hurle-t-elle

 **\- Jo' ! Si tu pouvais arrêter de crier là, je finis de me préparer c'est bon j'arrive !** Dis-je, d'un ton énervé

 **\- Ouais ben tu ferais mieux de te grouiller, tu ne voudrais pas arriver en retard, tu aimes trop cet endroit n'est-ce pas ?** Rit-elle

 **\- Tellement..** Plaisantais-je

 **\- Katniss je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas plus longtemps avec Delly, tu sais comment elle est, elle m'étouffe, viens m'aider !** Me supplie-t-elle"

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et je finis par raccrocher. Je descend et attrape ma veste vite fait. Je me précipite vers mon arrêt de bus. Celui-ci arrive juste au bon moment, en y entrant, je reconnais certaines personnes que je connais de vue de mon école et je cherche Madge du regard, elle doit forcément être là. J'aperçoit une chevelure blonde, Madge. Je me dirige vers celle-ci.

 **"- Salut Madge !** Fais-je

 **\- Katniss ! Ça fait longtemps, enfin, depuis avant-hier quoi..** Rit-elle

 **\- On va tellement s'amuser aujourd'hui !** Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel

 **\- Plus que cette année, et on est diplômée ! Ça devrait passer vite.** Me répond-t-elle"

Madge à toujours été quelqu'un de positif, et j'ai toujours aimé ça chez elle. Elle positive toujours tout, même les pire choses.

 **"- Tu sais,** repris-je. **Johanna m'a appelée tantôt, Delly était encore en plein monologue d'après elle.** Riais-je

 **\- Oh non..J'avais oublier Delly ! Tu sais en même temps, après 2 mois, elle doit avoir énormément à raconter. Déjà qu'en 1 jour, il lui arrive environs milles choses..** Dit-elle"

Notre arrêt. Nous sommes arrivées. Madge et moi descendons du bus pour aller rejoindre Johanna. Elle est assise sur un banc, à côté de Delly qui a l'air en plein dans son histoire, Delly est toujours comme ça, toujours à faire des grands gestes quand elle explique une histoire, elle est très gentille mais parfois fort collante. En nous voyant arriver, Johanna se lève d'un bon, visiblement contente de nous voir. Delly nous dit bonjour elle aussi.

" **-Ah enfin ! Nous dit Johanna, j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.** Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Delly.

 **\- Eh bien si, nous voilà !** Rétorque Madge en riant."

Johanna se tourne vers moi en souriant

 **-"Quand à toi Katniss, cette année on doit te trouver un mec !** Dit-elle

 **\- Jo' !** Je soupire. **Tu pourrais pas arrêter de parler de mec un peux !** Lui dis-je d'un ton ennuyer

 **\- Moi ? Jamais !** Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique"

Je soupire, Johanna et les garçons, c'est toute une histoire..

 **"- Elle a raison !** Dit Madge

 **\- Ah tu vois ! Ecoute la voix de la sagesse.** Dit-elle en faisant un geste de la tête vers Madge"

La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeons vers notre salle de classe. Voilà, c'est définitivement la fin des vacances.

* * *

Voilà !

Laissez moi vos avis, ça m'aiderait pour la suite ! ;)

Le premier chapitre n'est pas long, mais les prochains le seront.

Peeta n'est pas encore présent, mais il sera la bientôt !

A bientôt xx


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le nouveau professeur

Nous sommes en cours de Français, notre professeur, Madame Effie Trinket parle de tout et de rien depuis au moins 20 min.. Johanna est à moitié endormie à côté de moi, tout le monde dans la classe somnole. J'aimerai tellement que cette journée soit déjà finie. Malheureusement, il nous reste exactement 4 heures de cours.. Génial.

La sonnerie retentit et indique l'heure de la pose de midi, Johanna sursaute à côté de moi et n'a pas l'air de comprendre où nous sommes. Ça, c'est bien Johanna. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, Johanna me lance un regard noir.

 **"- C'est bon, respire!** Lui dis-je en riant

 **\- Tu vas voir toi, je vais trouver un moyen de te faire regretter !** Dit-elle, en plissant et les yeux et en souriant.

 **\- J'en tremble.** Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel."

Johanna, Madge, Delly et moi allons à notre endroit habituel ce midi, c'est à dire sur notre banc, près du parking. Il y a bien la cantine à l'intérieur, mais nous n'avons jamais aimé y aller. C'est là que la vraie peste de Glimmer Belcourt et sa bande trainent, elle à toujours aimé faire sa loi dans cette école, et accessoirement, elle nous déteste. En parlant de celle-ci, elle est justement en train de sortir de la cantine, jamais sans sa bande bien entendu. J'ai nommé : Cato Hadley, Clove Kentwell et Marvel Stanford. Ceux-ci nous regardent d'un air en passant près de nous. Johanna sourit.. C'est plutôt mauvais signe. Elle nous fait un clin d'œil à Madge, Delly et moi et prend une tomate qui traine dans son sandwich. Elle lance celle-ci en plein sur le t-shirt de Glimmer. Madge pouffe de rire et j'essaye de m'en empêcher. Au point où nous en sommes de toute façon. Glimmer grogne et nous regardent d'un regard noir.

 **"- Ben quoi, commence Johanna. J'ai tâché ton tout nouveau t-shirt Chanel ?** Dit-elle en faisant une fausse moue

 **\- Toi, Mason, tu vas le regretté.** Rétorque-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais

 **\- Tes menaces sont loin de me faire peur.** Répond Johanna avec un regard plein de malice."

Glimmer s'en va, accompagnée de ses toutous. Tient donc..

Delly regarde Johanna d'un regard plein de reproche

 **"- Bah quoi, faut bien que quelqu'un la fasse redescendre sur terre.** Dit Johanna en rigolant"

Madge et moi pouffons de rire. Nous continuons à manger, la pause est presque finie, nous nous préparons à rentré en cours jusqu'à qu'un bruit se fasse entendre. Nous nous retournons et tombons sur un garçon, ayant fait tombé toute ses feuilles de cours à terre. Delly nous fait signe de la tête pour que nous aillons l'aider, ce que nous faisons. Il a des cheveux blonds cendrés bouclés avec quelques mèches rebelles qui lui viennent sur le visage, le soleil fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux sont tellement bleus que l'on croirais que l'on se noie dans un océan.

 **"- Merci** , nous remercie-t-il, **Je suis quand même assez maladroit. "**

Il me regarde l'espace de quelques secondes

 **"- De.. De rien.** Lui répondis-je, un peu secoué."

Madge, Delly et Johanna à côté de moi ne disent rien, Il nous fait un signe de la tête pour nous remercier et il s'en va vers le bâtiment de l'école.

Il y a un blanc de quelques secondes puis je prend la parole

 **"- Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu où j'ai rêvé ?**

 **\- Non, on a bien vu. Ce gars est une bombe.**

 **\- Jo' !** Lui dis-je en lui faisant une tape sur le bras.

- **Ben quoi! Faut voir la vérité en face.** Se défend-elle

Bon j'avoue. Il était plutôt pas mal, mais je ne vais pas le dire aux filles, surtout pas. Je les connais bien, trop bien même.

La sonnerie nous fais revenir à la réalité, et nous retournons à notre salle de cours. Nous nous installons comme tantôt, prête à bien nous ennuyer, une fois de plus.

 **"- On a quoi comme cours maintenant ?** Je demande aux filles "

Johanna prend son agenda pour regarder notre horaire

 **"- On a ... "**

Johanna n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le mystérieux garçon de tantôt fait son apparition dans la classe. Johanna laisse tombé son agenda de surprise. Nous nous regardons toutes. C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être notre professeur. Il fait tellement jeune que ça en est presque impossible. C'est le brouhaha dans la classe, tout le monde se parle, Le mystérieux garçon se racle la gorge et les chuchotements cessent. Il croise mon regard et parait assez surpris, en tout cas, sûrement pas plus que moi. Et pendant un instant il me fixe, puis il prend la parole

 **"- Alors.. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de langue pour quelques mois, Mr. Abernathy etant en arrêt maladie pour un certains temps. Je suis Mr. Mellark."**

Glimmer chuchote quelque chose à Clove à propos de Mr. Abernathy que je n'arrive pas bien à entendre.

Le cours se passe tout à fait normalement, malgré que je sois nulle en langues étrangères..

A la fin du cours, Glimmer se dirige vers le prof. Elle veut encore se faire remarquer. On la voit à travers la vitre de la classe. Johanna, Delly, Madge et moi riont en voyant la trace que la tomate à laisser sur son t-shirt. Toujours à vouloir être le centre du monde. Glimmer fait des gestes sans arrêt, mais nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Finalement, nous nous décidons à partir.

C'est la fin des cours, je m'apprête à rentré chez moi. Finalement, c'était pas si horrible que ça, ce premier jour.

En rentrant, je croise Prim, en train de faire ses devoirs.

" **\- Coucou, p'tit Canard. ça a été ta journée ?** Je lui demande"

Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça, j'y suis habitué a force. Elle hoche la tête.

 **"- Très bien.** **Mais Kat', arrête de m'appeler comme ça !** Me dit-elle

 **\- Humm, laisse moi réfléchir.. Non.** Dis-je en riant."

Elle me donne une tape sur l'épaule.

 **"-Maman est pas encore rentrée ?** Je la questionne

 **-Non. Ce soir elle est de service, elle ne rentrera pas avant demain après-midi."**

Notre mère travail dans un hôpital. Et il arrive qu'elle doivent y rester de nuit, au cas où. Avant, c'était assez rare, maintenant, c'est de plus en plus.

 **"-D'accord.** Lui répondis-je"

Je monte dans ma chambre, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pensé au nouveau prof. Il hante mes pensées, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais quand il m'a regardé tantôt, ça m'a fait comme un choc, c'est juste inexplicable..

Je n'ai pas faim du tout ce soir. Mais je fait tout de même chauffer une Pizza à Prim, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste ici pour le moment. Je laisse Prim manger. Elle décide d'aller coucher presque directement après avoir manger, et je fais de décide de faire de même. Demain est sûrement encore une grande grande journée.

* * *

Alors ce deuxième chapitre ? ^^

Qu'avez-vous penser ? :p

Merci à toutes celle qui m'ont donné leur avis sur le chapitre précédent ;).

A bientôt.


End file.
